Hamtaro's Left 4 Dead
by Superstar 112
Summary: During the outbreak of the Green Flu in Pennsylvania, four brave Ham-Humans began to journey out of the city and fight a horde of Zombies, and they are Boss, Stan, Panda and their hero Hamtaro. Through the USA they go on adventure through the deserted city, killing zombies, encountering people from the Chopper Pilot to the Military. Will they survive?
1. Prologue - Intro

**Prologue - Intro**

 **Author's Note:** **Hey Everyone! I know I have been working for quite a while but I just need more time to get new stories and chapter updates. My job at Medtronic as an intern was really getting too warmed up so I have to take matters into my own hands. So this story is based off of the anime, Hamtaro, and the scary videogame, Left 4 Dead.**

* * *

 **Cast list:**

 **Stan as Francis**

 **Hamtaro as Louis**

 **Panda as Zoey**

 **Boss as Bill**

 **Church Guy as Himself**

 **Plane Pilot as Himself**

 **The Slaters as themselves**

 **Whoever else as themselves**

* * *

 _2 Weeks After First Infection..._

In the city of Fairfield in Pennsylvania, there was crisis as an unknown virus known as "The Green Flu" which was a mutated strains of rabies, this turned the victims into hostile zombie like creatures. Pennsylvania was the epicentre of the crisis. The disease first infected livestock but then there was first human victim that was sent to Mercy Hospital. Everyone else soon began to get infected and turn into zombies. This was declared a national crisis, and the US government's civil defence agency, CEDA was sent out to assist with the crisis along with the US military that was called in shortly after. In Fairfield, CEDA had declared a state of emergency and called on the whole city to be evacuated.

Meanwhile however, 4 familiar Ham-Humans were the only survivors to fight the infection in Pennsylvania. They were Hamtaro, Stan, Panda and Boss. They were four of a group of teenage children called the 'Ham-Hams' and were all on a mission to try and contain the infection.

Boss was leading the Ham-Hams down an alleyway in Fairfield when she stumbled across something.

"Hold up!" He said to the others. He walked over to the exploded Boomer corpse and scooped up some bile "I've never seen anything like this before"

"Jesus," groaned Stan, looking at the Boomer Corpse. "Don't let that stop you from smearin' all over yourself."

Boss got up angrily, he smeared the bile on Stan. "They're changing!" He said firmly.

"AUGH, DAMMIT BOSSMAN!" cried Stan wiping the bile off. "EURGH, IT STINKS!"

Hamtaro chuckled. Until they then heard a crying noise from behind a door.

"Someone's still alive." said Panda and went in with Boss.

Panda turned on his flashlight and looked around the room. "Over there" said Boss.

"Hello?" asked Panda. "Hello? It's okay, we're gonna-" but Boss saw that it was a Witch that hated lights and Boss quickly moved the light out of the way. "Lights OFF!" he said firmly.

Outside, Hamtaro was watching out for zombies, and a horde rushed towards him and Stan who opened fire.

"Oh shit!" yelled Hamtaro. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He then ran into the building.

"THEY'RE COMING!" He yelled but shone his flashlight into the Witch who was startled. "WHAT THE-?!" screamed Hamtaro.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" yelled Panda as Boss fired some shots at the Witch and closed the door. The Witch struck the door as Hamtaro stood ready to fire. The Witch broke a section of the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Hamtaro as he opened fire at the Witch.

"HOW D'YA LIKE THAT?!" snarled Hamtaro as he shot at the infected. He then rejoined them as the Witch had been killed.

"Stay together!" said Stan, but a Smoker sneaked up behind Boss and grabbed him.

"HANG ON!" yelled Stan and shot the Smoker dead and helped Boss up "Merry Christmas" he said as he helped Boss up and shot at an infected with her pistol.

"Guys?" asked Panda. Then he got a pipebomb out. He threw it. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he yelled as the pipebomb flung around and attracted the infected. It exploded killing the infected nearby. Hamtaro got up and noticed the rescue helicopter.

"HEY!" called Hamtaro as he chased the Helicopter. "WAIT UP!"

"Hamtaro, stop!" Panda called, but he did not hear him. He quickly ran after him before Boss or Stan could object.

No one saw the dark figure stalking Hamtaro from the rooftops. Another bolt of lightning flashed overhead.

"HEEEEEEY!" Hamtaro screamed, running out into the street after the helicopter. "WE'RE DOWN HERE!" If the helicopter pilot noticed the desperate bid for his attention, he did not show it. "WE'RE NOT INFECTED!" the orande and white haired boy yelled, his voice cracking. But alas, the Helicopter flew out of sight.

"DAMMIT!" growled Hamtaro but the dark figure hanging down from the rooftop behind, eyeing him down hungrily. With an ear-splitting scream, the figure, known as the Hunter, sneaked behind and jumped on him. It slammed into its prey and pinned him to the road, slashing at his chest mercilessly with its claws. Hamtaro screamed in shock and pain. Panda, who saw everything, came in and pushed the Hunter off of Hamtaro and he and Hamtaro killed the Hunter with their final shots on the Hunter which landed on the nearby car, and activated the car alarm.

"Whoops..." Panda muttered as he and Stan ran out of the alleyway into the street.

"Oh this is gonna get bad..." said Boss, knowing that was gonna happen.

Then the deafening roar of the incoming horde grew louder as they approached. Lightning flashed across the sky again and momentarily showed countless shadows of people dancing across the buildings as they closed in on the four survivors. And then a Tank rumbled towards them throwing a car that the Ham-Hams missed.

"Run or Shoot?" asked Hamtaro rhetorically as he backed off. "RUN OR SHOOT?!"

"Both!" replied Boss and they ran and opened fire at the Tank into an alleyway where there was a ladder.

"GET TO THE ROOF!" Called Hamtaro and started climbing the ladder. Stan stopped and aimed his shotgun at the Tank. "COME ON! COME ON!" He snarled as the Tank almost attacked him, but Boss opened fire and dodged the Tank's attack. The Enraged Tank began to chase the Ham-Hams up the ladder.

"GO!" called Panda "I'll hold them off!" as the Ham-Hams climbed up the Ladder with the Tank in hot pursuit, climbing the ladder but it almost gave way and left Panda clinging on. "Panda!" he yelled as Stan grabbed her as the Tank fell on the ground.

Stan helped Panda up as the Ham-Hams sat down. "Whew" said Hamtaro. "I can't believe we made it"

"Kid," said Boss. "we've just crossed the Street, lets not throw a party until we are out of the city." He was sitting down on a step with his back to the rest of the group as he cupped his hands to his mouth to light up another cigarette.

He stood up and walked over to the far edge of the roof. Stan joined him and they looked out over the city, being laid to waste by its own frenzied citizens. Fires and smoke could be seen in every direction, and the air echoed with the sound of howling. The city was never free of the howling.

No, this was just the beginning...


	2. Episode 1 - Chapter 1 - The Apartment

**Episode 1 - No Mercy**

 _"Make your way to Mercy Hospital for a rooftop rescue."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Apartments**

The Ham-Hams rested on the top of some apartments where they had fought a Tank. A News Chopper flew past and it's pilot called out over the loudspeakers "To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation! Repeat, Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation!" The Ham-Hams caught the words of the Chopper Pilot right away and got up.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Hamtaro said, hearing from what the pilot said to them.

"Yeah, I heard." Boss said, agreeing with him. "We need to get to that hospital!"

"Uh that's good and all for you Bossman, have you forgotten there are still a whole lot of those freaks down there?" Stan exclaimed.

"Calm down, Stan." Panda said, calming his friend down. "We'll figure out of a way to get out of the city." Then turn to Boss. "What should we do Boss?"

Boss then spoke up. "We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital, there's a Red Line station not far from here."

"Sounds a good idea!" replied Hamtaro. "Everyone grab a weapon and lets go!" and he picked herself an UZI Submachine Gun, while Stan grabbed herself a Pump Shotgun, and Boss grabs the Pump Shotgun while Panda picked up the UZI Submachine Gun. Hamtaro then opened the door and it all began. Walking down into the apartment, he saw the infecteds all over the apartment waiting for them. He and Boss stopped took their position and promptly opened fire at them. Stan and Panda followed.

He fired at regular intervals to kill the zombies until she had no more bullets left in her clip. This is where she had to reload. "Reloading" called Hamtaro as she reloaded her gun. This let the other Ham-Hams know she was reloading her weapon. Stancaught it on as her pump shotgun ran out of bullets to fire. "Reloading" he said while putting more bullets into her shotgun. Boss and Panda caught on with the trend as they reloaded their clips between killing zombies.

They killed a few more zombies before they stumbled across some zombies known as Special Infected. They were basically supercharged versions of the normal zombies. There was the Boomer, a extremely overweight and fat zombie that vomited bile that attracted the horde. There was the Hunter, a very agile zombie that could leap and pounce survivors. There was the Smoker, a tall zombie with a very long tongue that can be used to pull away survivors and hang on to them.

The Hamtaro knew about them and they were pretty careful... then suddenly a Boomer appeared.

"Boomer!" said Hamtaro and he shoved him back then shot at him, so he exploded into a million pieces, which made him releases a bile explosion that covered one of the Ham-Hams, mainly Hamtaro.

But it was dealt with and Hamtaro begins to wipe the bile off. Then a Hunter appeared.

"Hunter!" said Stan and he blast it with 2 shots of the Shotgun and it was dead.

Then a Smoker Appeared.

"Smoker!" said Boss and he shot it with the Pump Shotgun and it exploded leaving a cloud of smoke behind. Panda was coughing due the smoke

The Ham-Hams continued down the alleyways into the streets. They soon found the Subway. "Here's the Subway!" said Hamtaro.

"I hate subways" grumbled Stan but no one really heard what he said.

"Thank god..." Panda said, sighing in relief as he rest down to a nearby car. But what he didn't know is that when he rested upon the car, he accidentally send off a car alarm afterward.

"Oops!" Panda said in surprised.

"Panda!" The three male exclaimed.

Then a road of Horded zombie was heard as they began to run. "Uh-oh, Run!" Hamtaro yelled.

Then they run down and got into the Safe Room before the Infected try to attack them. Hamtaro closed the door.

"Whew!" he said. "That was close. We're Safe..."

"For now..." Boss stated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**


	3. Episode 1 - Chapter 2 - The Subway

**Chapter 2 - The Subway**

In the Safe Room, Hamtaro, Panda, Stan and Boss were preparing themselves for the next stage of this next campaign. "Ya know guys," said Stan "Just who, out of all of this, is not infected?"

"I don't know," replied Boss. "Seems like we are the only ones going through this bullshit of an apocalypse"

Stan sighed. "I hate apocalypses!"

"Oh suck it up!" Panda grunted at Stan.

"We have to keep going! Who knows what trouble ahead of us!" Hamtaro said as he opened the door and he lead the way out towards the Subway Station. Hamtaro soon spotted a Hunter, "HUNTER!" he called and opened fire but the Hunter Jumped and pounced him down to the ground.

"GAH! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" yelled Hamtaro as the Hunter pounced him but Stan saw it killed. Hamtaro got back up.

"Thanks!" Hamtaro thanked him.

"No problem Red." Stan replied.

They continued on moving to the Subway Station, killing more zombies and staying alive. They carried on down the stairs towards the Subway station platforms, passing the ticket booth, killing a Boomer. They walked onto the platform. They saw a table with some new weapons. "Weapons here" said Hamtaro as he walked over to grab an assault rifle "Oh man!" he said "This is just like Counter Strike!"

"Yeah, except we're fighter Zombies, not soliders." Stan said, as he picked up an Auto Shotgun. "Hm... Groovy." he said in awe. Now that was a Shotgun. Panda grabbed a Sniper Rifle. "Grabbing a Sniper" he said while Boss grabbed a Assault Rifle.

They carried on, fighting for Zombies and they soon bumped into a Tank!

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNK!" yelled Hamtaro as he opened fire with the other Hams. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Boss who threw a Molotov at the Tank. The Tank was soon dead.

"Thank god!" Panda said relief.

Then they heard the sound of a Witch Crying. "Shh shh shh! Quiet! Do you guys heard that?" said Hamtaro. "That's a Witch! Everybody, lights off!" The Witch was right inside the subway car and was blocking the way, so the Ham-Hams had no choice but to kill her. Stan Sneaked behind the Witch and Cr0wned her. The Witch fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did these Witches come from?" asked Stan. "Somewhere in Pendle?"

"Don't ask us!" Panda shrugged.

And soon they carried on towards the Generator Room after fighting more Zombies. They had to start it up but there would be a Horde to fight.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Hamtaro said, feeling nervous. Then he hit the button and the horde was alerted.

"Here they Come!" he said as Panda got ready behind the minigun. "Duck and Cover!" yelled Panda as he threw his Molotov at the oncoming mob of infected. The Zombies burned up as they raced through the fire. Then the door was open and the Ham-Hams could continue their way towards the Safe Room.

But they bumped into another Tank on the way.

"TAAANK!" yelled Stan as she opened fire at the Tank. The other Hams joined in and the Tank Soon fell to the floor. It was another successful operation. But as Hamtaro tried to Kill a Hunter, he accidentally shot Stan.

"DUDE! WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" growled Stan at Hamtaro.

"Sorry!" Hamtaro said quickly in sweatdropped.

They continued out into the streets and caught sight of the Safe Room in the Pawn Shop. But Hamtaro accidentally set the car alarm off.

"AW SHIT!" he cried as the Horde rallied round to attack. He quickly opened fire at the infected as did the other Ham-Hams as they made their way into the Safe Room, but a Smoker appeared and grabbed Boss.

"BOSS!" Hamtaro yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Boss as the Smoker dragged her away. Stan blasted one shot at the Smoker but then he got pounced by a Hunter.

"GAH! GET IT OFF ME!" He yelled as the Hunter shredded her "GET IT OFF ME!"

Hamtaro and Panda were quick to act. Hamtaro killed the Hunter and Panda sniped down the Smoker. They then made their way into the Safe Room.

Stan closed the door. "Whew!" he said "Good thing I'm indestructible!"

"Sure you are." Hamtaro snarled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Okay second chapter done! And there's more to come!**


	4. Episode 1 - Chapter 3 - The Sewer

**Chapter 3 - The Sewer**

Inside the Pawn Shop that had been converted into a safe room by CEDA, the Ham-Hams got organized for the next part. Boss wanted to question what Stan had said herself.

"Hey, uh, Stan?" he asked. "Do you really think you are indestructible?"

"Why yes Bossman!" replied Stan. "I am the mos coolest and toughest Ham-Ham ever! There is no way I am gonna die!"

"Tsk. Sez you!" retorted Hamtaro as he opened the safe room door.

The Ham-Hams headed off down the alleyway into a Burger Tank outlet and into a industrial complex with a Petrol Station. The Hams had to get on the Roof, But first, there was a Tank to deal with. "TAAAANK!" yelled Panda as he opened fire at the Tank. He raged at the Ham-Hams but he was dead in no time.

Hamtaro accidentally shot at the petrol station the blew up into a million pieces. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed as she saw it all happen. "I gotta watch my aim!" He noted. The other Hams nodded slightly at that statement.

Then he walked over to a lift where they had to activate to get onto the roof. Boss hit it and the Horde Started.

"HERE THEY COME!" Boss yelled.

The Horde approached as the noisy lift made it's way up to the roof. The Ham-Hams opened fire and Stan threw a pipebomb at them. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he yelled as the pipebomb started beeping and attracting zombies around it. It then exploded killing all the zombies around it. He then gave a chuckle and carried on but he was grabbed by a Smoker. "AH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" he yelled as he was pulled away. Hamtaro quickly turned around and shot at the Smoker. "Killed it" he smiled as the Smoker fell dead and Stan was free again. "Great Shot Hamtaro!" complimented Panda.

"Thanks!" Hamtaro replied.

The Ham-Hams continued into the warehouse building. There they stumbled across another witch. Stan snorted and carefully approached the Witch ready to Cr0wn his with her Auto Shotgun.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Boss "Stan, don't! If you so much get close to her, she will kill you!"

Stan snorted again and retorted "So what? She'll drop dead before she can even kill me!" and he then opened fire. But he failed to Cr0wn the Witch and the Witch incapacitated her.

"DAH! I'M DOWN" yelled Stan as he fell down to the ground. Hamtaro delivered the final shot and Stan got her up. "Stan, listen to me," he said sternly. "do not try to kill a Witch at close range, she is dangerous as hell!"

"Sorry Boss!" said Stan as he healed himself.

"So much for being indestructible." Hamtaro smirked. Panda chuckled.

"Shut up!" Stan growled.

Then they carried on towards a room with a manhole for the sewers. "God I hate Sewers..." grumbled Stan.

"Come on, let's get going!" Boss informed the Ham-Boys.

The room was dim lighted and the gunshots briefly illuminated the room. As they continued moving, Stan heard the sound of a Hunter. "Hey bros, I hear a Hunter!" he said. "Hey! Come on out wussy!" and he looked around carefully to locate the Hunter, but it then pounced Panda.

"HELP! GET IT OFF ME!" yelled Panda but Stan sorted the situation out. The Hunter was killed in no time. Then later, they found more zombies approaching from every direction and the Ham-Hams battled against them until they were good as dead. Then the Ham-Hams opened up the manhole.

"This is not going to be sanitary" said Hamtaro as he jumped into the Sewers, along with the other Ham-Hams.

"Well, at least we got to the right direction." Panda said, looking around the sewers.

Then as they got into another tunnel. Hamtaro heard another Tank. "What the hell! How does that fit in there?" he pondered but then threw a Molotov. The Tank Raged towards them. "TANK!" yelled Boss as they opened fire. But he accidentally hit Hamtaro. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING BOSS!" yelled Hamtaro.

"Oops, mistake kid!" Boss said, rubbing his head. Hamtaro grunted.

The Tank was soon dead.

The Ham-Hams climbed out of the sewers after facing many more zombies and in front of them was Mercy Hospital. "The Mercy Hospital!" said Hamtaro, "We made it!"

"Oh thank god!" Panda said in relief.

"I hate Hospitals!" grunted Boss "And Doctors, and Lawyers and Cops"

Nobody really heard him as they entered the Safe Room of Mercy Hospital. Panda closed the door "Sweet!" he cheered.

"Finally! Now we can get to the top of the Hospital!" Hamtaro said with excitement.

"Not so fast, Hamtaro!" Boss said, reassuring him. "We need to rest first. There are still more zombies inside this hospital."

"Aw..." Hamtaro grunted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I know they're not in the same lines as they were used in the game but I did make some changes to it! Also, there were some swearing and cursing from them but good time there wasn't a child present. So again, like it or hate it! I don't care! Just keep it in mind!**


	5. Episode 1 - Chapter 4 - The Hospital

**Chapter 4 - The Hospital**

"I hate Hospitals..." grunted Boss as he healed himself up. The other Ham-Ham Humans began to hear him grumbles. Though they said nothing as Hamtaro opened the Safe Room door and carried on through Mercy Hospital. To their horror, there was infected Hospital Patients, Doctors, Nurses and Paramedics who did not understand anything about the Green Flu. "Holy shit!" groaned Hamtaro as some infected patients approached. Stan shot it down and it fell on it's stomach. Stan stared at the dead zombie's rear end.

"Jesus man," said Stan. "I thought these gowns seem to reveal their asses, but where are their pants anyway?" Stan shot another Patient's butt and it fell down. He begins to look disgusted. "Jeez, this is nuts."

But then he was vomited on by a Boomer. "AAAAAARGH!" He cried "GOD THIS IS GROSS!" and the infected went full force towards him. Hamtaro killed the Boomer but it exploded on Panda as well. "AAAAAAAAAARGH...URRGH...ARGH! GROSS!" groaned Panda as he was knocked back by the Boomer's explosion. The infected hoarded around them until the bile effect wore off and the Ham-Hams carried on. Stan was still suspicious about the zombie butts.

They soon reached the lift. Luckily, it was still in operation. "The lift is still working" Said Hamtaro. They did not know that they were actually in the area where the infection first started to spread. There was a dead man in the Biohazard room, presumed to be the original victim of the Green Flu. His back story is unknown, no time to hazard a guess.

Boss hit the button to call the lift down. The horde was alerted. "Here they COME!" yelled Boss as the first of the hordes arrived, but Stan accidentally shot her "AH! KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Boss.

"Sorry Bossman!" Stan quickily apologizes.

He carried on killing as the lift descended.

A Hunter sneaked up and pounced Boss but Hamtaro saw to it. "Killed It!" he said proudly. "Nice shot!" replied Stan as she reloaded his auto shotgun. The zombies hoarded around but there was something bad. A Smoker grabbed Hamtaro and pulled her away into a horde of zombies. "GAH! NOO! NOOOO!" yelled Hamtaro as he was pulled away.

"HAMTARO!" Boss, Stan and Panda yelled in unison, seeing Hamtaro being pulled away.

But then a Hunter pounced on him and incapacitated him. "JESUS, PLEASE HELP ME! I'M DOWN!" he yelled as the Hunter shredded him and the horde mobbed her.

Stan and Boss saw to it killing the Smoker, Hunter and the infected surrounding him. Panda helped Hamtaro up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. I'll be fine." replied Hamtaro weakly as he was helped up. He then got back up. "Hold on kid!" said Boss "Lemme patch you up!" as he healed Hamtaro. Hamtaro sighed with satisfaction and the Ham-Humans headed into the lift. "God I hate elevators..." grunted Stan as the lift ascended.

"Geez Stan," asked Boss, "Is there anything you don't hate?"

"No..." replied Stan, "I just don't like things that happens to me!"

"Whatever..." Boss replied.

The lift got up to the 28th floor. It was a part of the hospital that was still under construction when the infection hit. Mercy Hospital had 30 floors. But 2 of them on the top were still under construction. The Ham-Hams got out of the lift and through the construction site. Then to their horror, a Tank appeared! "TAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Hamtaro but the Tank punched his back and he fell onto the ledge clinging on. "HELP! I NEED SOME HELP!" he yelled as he began to cling onto the ledge. The other Hams were still fighting the Tank. But he was soon dead.

Boss headed over, "Geez Hamtaro what got you into this mess?" he asked.

"Very funny. Now help me up here!" Hamtaro yelled, hanging for dear life.

"Okay, okay. Just grab my hand, you are not gonna fall" Hamtaro was helped backing up. "Thanks Boss!" he said as he carried on. But then he was accidentally shot by Panda. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something!" Panda said, sweat dropped.

But then he shoved back a Boomer from the ledge. He fell down all the way to the street.

The Ham-Boys continued their way to the Safe Room. Hamtaro was the first to enter. "Come on!" he called "Everybody inside! INSIDE!" and Boss closed the door. "Yes!" he cheered.

"Finally, now we can catch our breathe!" Panda said, sitting down through exhaustion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I know there were some laughs and curses on this part but one more chapter to go! Oh, and Stan being suspenses on zombies' butts that was kinda overkill. So ciao!**


	6. Episode 1 - Chapter 5 - Rooftop Finale

**Chapter 5 - Rooftop Finale**

The Ham-Boys were nearing the roof of Mercy Hospital. All they had to do was get up their and alert the News Chopper 5 pilot. Hamtaro opened the saferoom door and carried on through the construction site of a hospital ward. They then begin to fight off more zombies. Then she heard the sounds of the Pilot.

"Mercy Hospital, can anyone hear me? Anyone? Respond if anyone is here? News Chopper 5 out!"

"That sounds like the Chopper Pilot!" said Hamtaro. "We are nearly out of here!"

"Thank God!" said Stan. "I am already getting sick of this place!"

Hamtaro answered the radio. "Hello! Chopper 5! This is Hamtaro Haruna! Me and my friends are the last survivors of this city and now we're in the Mercy Hospital! We request a immediate pick up! I repeated, we request immediate pick up!"

"You made it!" said the Chopper Pilot. "Okay roger that! All you need to do is hold out until I get there. But first you should prepare. There should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold out until I get there. No way I can land unless YOU are ready. Call me back once you're prepared. News Chopper 5 out."

The Ham-Hams prepared for the battle and Hamtaro called back. "Okay, we got the mounted gun and the supplies. Now we're ready!"

"Ok I am on my way!" said the Chopper Pilot. "ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) 15 Minutes, just hang in there! News Chopper 5 out!" and with that, the horde approached them. "Here they come!" said Hamtaro and got ready with the minigun. The horde arrived and Hamtaro fired the Minigun.

The Zombie hordes kept coming as the Ham-Boys battled them waiting for their escape vehicle. Then the first Tank arrived. "TAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Hamtaro and threw a Molotov at him, then pounded him with the Minigun. The Tank was dead in no time at all. The Chopper Pilot gave an update. "Mercy Hospital! I won't be long! ETA 5 Minutes! News Chopper 5 out!"

Then the next horde arrived. Hamtaro got ready with the Minigun and copied what the pilot said. "The Chopper should not be long now!" She then fired up the minigun and belted the zombies ferociously with it. Then the Final Tank appeared. "TAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Stan and threw her Molotov out onto him while Hamtaor belted with the Minigun. He was dead in no time.

Then the Chopper arrived. "The Helicopter's here, lets go guys!" said Hamtaro and headed for the chopper. Then the other Hams heard more zombies coming which got them surprised. "To the Chopper, come on move it move it move it!" ordered Boss as they approached the Chopper that was ready before they shoot the infected. "COME ON! GET IN GET IN!" yelled the Pilot. The Ham-Hams got in and the Chopper flew away around Mercy hospital and out of Fairfield before the infected could reach them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Finally, finishing the first episode! Now I'll be working on the second episode! Like it or Hate it! I don't care! This is my next work! So enjoy reading!**

 **Next Episode...Crash Course...**


	7. Interlude 1 - Flying to Freedom

**Interlude 1 - Flying to freedom**

Several ambitious Infected leapt at the helicopter in a desperate attempt to board, but their plans were foiled by a controlled burst from Boss's M-16, sending them hurtling downward to their demise in the streets far below.

"I can't... believe it..." Hamtaro gasped between grateful gulps of air. "We made it..."

Panda gave him a high-five and broke into a wide smile as the helicopter flew across the city. Stan threw the compartment door shut, separating them from the morning sky.

"You all okay?" the pilot's voice crackled through a speaker.

Hamtaro looked through the door into the cockpit and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thank you!" Panda called out to him. However, the pilot motioned to the headphones covering his ears, and then pointed to a similar set lying on the backseat of the helicopter.

Boss picked up the headphones and placed them on his head. "Thanks for coming to rescue us," he said into the microphone of the headset.

The pilot turned his head back to the windshield to focus on his flying. "You're welcome. Is it just you four, then?"

The muscle Ham-human nodded sadly. "Yes. There were four others in the hospital before us, but we got attacked by the Infected."

There was a sombre silence, through which only the steady thrum of the helicopter blades could be heard overhead.

"Well, at least someone made it," the pilot finally said. "Get some rest. I'm taking you folk to the north-east safe-zone."

Boss nodded and sat back wearily against the seat. The four survivors sat in silence for a while, letting the reality of the situation sink in. They had been rescued. It was finally over.

* * *

Stan and Hamtaro drifted off into sleep as the sun rose in the sky, partially obscured by some dark clouds. Boss gazed over at the others, and finally discovered some sort of peace. He had done his duty. They were all finally safe, against all odds.

Panda, however, could not sleep after everything that had happened. He lost track of how long they had been flying in the helicopter, as he gazed out the window over the city that had once been his home. He wondered if she would ever be able to return. Something in the back of his mind told her that he would not be coming back any time soon.

His thoughts were interrupted, and his head shot up when he felt the helicopter begin to jerk around erratically. He glanced over at Boss to see him look up in surprise as well.

He picked up the headset again and spoke into the microphone. "Hey pal, everything alright up there?"

However, the pilot did not respond. Panda looked toward the cockpit in alarm to see him standing up, facing away from the doorway. 'What the hell was he doing?' He thought. The helicopter jerked violently again, startling the others awake.

"What's goin' on..." Hamtaro mumbled sleepily.

Panda squinted ahead into the cockpit, just as the pilot turned to face her. His blood ran cold when he saw the look of pure, soulless rage in the eyes staring back at his.

"Holy Shit!" he cried, fumbling for his gun.

With an insane roar of anger, the pilot leapt through the doorway into the back compartment, bearing down on the frightened ham-boy. A gunshot rang out, and a smoking hole appeared in his chest. With a pathetic squeal, he crumpled to the floor.

"Panda, what the fuck!" Stan bellowed. "You just shot the pilot!"

Blinking lights began to flash, and an urgent-sounding alarm screeched throughout the helicopter as it lurched again, steadily losing altitude.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! We're gonna crash!" Hamtaro shouted.

Boss stumbled ahead into the cockpit and eased himself into the pilot's chair. With a sinking feeling, he saw that the helicopter was hurtling down toward an outer industrial district of the city. He gripped the control stick tightly and pulled up with all of his might.

"Come on, come on, pull up..."

"Boss, you know how to fly one of these things?" Hamtaro cried out in shock.

"Nope! Not a damn clue!" he shouted back. He pulled harder on the stick, fighting desperately to stabilize the descent. "Come on, level out..." If the helicopter crashed at its current angle, none of them would survive.

Panda, Hamtaro and Stan quickly buckled themselves tightly into their seats and braced for impact. The ground was coming up to meet them at an alarming rate.

"WE"RE GONNA CRASH!" Hamtaro screamed.

"I KNEW THIS DAY MIGHT COME!" Panda yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Stan cried.

Boss wrestled desperately with the control stick and finally felt the helicopter begin to stabilize in its fall. However, it was too little, too late.

With a sickening CRASH, a horrible shudder tore its way through the helicopter. An ear-splitting screech of rending metal and shattering glass exploded in everyone's ears. They were violently thrown around in their seats like rag dolls; their seat-belts straining against the impossible tension on them. With a final, shuddering CRASH, everything went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **In case you're wondering... yes I'm doing Interludes before the Ham-Hams next campaign battle. But it is only til the end of the episode and the beginning of the next episode. So this is like the Intermission of this chapter. So, okay! Enjoy reading!**


	8. Episode 2 - Chapter 1 - The Alley

**Episode 2 - Crash Course**

 _"Crashing will be the easiest thing they do today."_

* * *

Last Episode...

Hamtaro and his pals were journeying down to Fairfield in Pennsylvania to escape the infected city. They walked from the Appartments, to the streets, to the subways, to the sewers, and then to the Mercy Hospital. Hamtaro contacted the Chooper Pilot in order to escape the zombie filled city and defended themselves from the Horde of Infected Zombies. Later, the Chopper Pilot made it in time to save both Hamtaro, Stan, Panda and Boss from the zombies. But then, the Chopper Pilot had turned infected as well, he had either been bitten or had caught the flu. He was turning into a zombie until Panda shot the pilot and Boss had to pilot the Helicopter. But the Helicopter crashed in an industrial area in Whitney County outside of Fairfield. Now the Ham-Ham Boys will another way to get out of the city again.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Alley**

In the industrial area of Whitney County outside of Fairfield, PA, The Ham-Hams got out of the helicopter wreck.

Boss groggily opened his eyes as a flash of pain swept through his body. He groaned awkwardly and looked around to find himself lying amid a twisted shell of metal.

'What the hell... Where am I?' He thought to himself.

He looked through a shattered windshield to see a grim concrete courtyard filled with wreckage and debris. Suddenly, with a shock, it all came rushing back to him. The battle on the rooftop of Mercy Hospital. The rescue. The pilot attacking Panda. The helicopter crash...

"Aw Shit!" Boss swore, tearing himself out of his seat.

Pain shot through his leg, but he dismissed it. It was not that bad, probably just a flesh wound. He was more concerned about the others. And if the engine had caught fire...

"Help..." a weak voice called feebly from the back compartment of the helicopter.

Boss entered and looked over to see Hamtaro struggling in vain with his seat belt. "Hamtaro! Are you alright?"

The orange and white haired boy's face was covered in cuts and bleeding in several places. "I'm fine. My seat belt's stuck though; do you still have that knife to cut through it?"

And so he did, Boss quickly came over to Hamtaro's seat and cut him free. "There you go buddy!" Boss said, helping him up.

"Thanks Boss!" Hamtaro thanked him.

Then upon the crash site, they want in and check the on the others. They were still unconscious in their seats, but luckily their seat belts had remained intact during the crash. The two wake up them and got them up from their unconscious states.

Stan began to moan again.

"God Dammit!" he grunted. "Where did they buy this helicopter?! At the uh...the uh...Umm...Hold on"

"The Shitty Pilot Store?" asked Panda.

"Yeah!" replied Stan and walked off grunting. "I hate helicopters! Well, maybe a little..."

Then he saw the corpse of the dead Chopper Pilot. "Hey Panda," he said impertinently "Here's the pilot, in case you wanna shot him again."

"Okay you know what?" replied Panda "He was a zombie. Zombie, Zombie, Zombie. Not a pilot. He was a zombie, Stan."

"Okay, okay jeez." Stan said, trying to calm him down.

Hamtaro sighed and Boss spoke. "Hey, speak up Stan, your voice got all muffled of you head being to far up your butt!" Soon he and Hamtaro, along with Panda laughed.

"Hmph... Hey Boss!" retorted Stan. "You look like shit!" and he walked off into the storage shed.

"HEY!" Boss yelled.

Hamtaro however vaguely heard it all and sighed with the sweatdropped.

"Um guys where are our guns?" Panda asked suddenly.

They then looked around the area and noticed that most of their guns of gone, except for their Handguns. "They must have fallen from the helicopter during the crash."

"Damn..." Boss grumbled. Then he searched the area for silence in a moment, and then came over to him, handing over a discarded crowbar he had found lying around.

He looked at the blunt instrument in disbelief. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Hit stuff?" he suggested simply, bending over and picking up a rusty metal pipe.

Stan loaded a fresh clip into his gun and sauntered over. "So, what's the plan, guys?" There was an awkward silence. "We do have a plan, right?"

"We march our sorry asses out of this Godforsaken city," the Leading Ham-Human said sullenly. He strapped his newly-found metal pipe across his back, drew a pistol and then walked off, heading westward.

Panda looked back at the crashed helicopter their last hope and choked back a torrent of foul language, before moving off after Boss. Hamtaro sighed and followed them.

"Hey, Mr Positive!" Stan sneered as he fell in behind them. "Guess what? We just CRASHED! Got something positive to say about that?"

"We're walking away from it, aren't we?" he shot back over his shoulder.

"Tsk. Whatever you say." Stan replied.

Upon walking, Hamtaro spotted something. "Pills here!" he said and took them. "Grabbin' pills!" Pills, or Peelz of course were Hamtaro's weakness. He was once addicted to the stuff until his friends and family caught him taking the stuff. So he had help and he's pills free, but unknown to them, he still have some addiction left on him. So he carried on with his 'Peelz' safely in her pocket. He then went into the warehouse as the other Ham-Hams caught up. Down a few alleyways and into another warehouse where there was a Tank!

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" yelled Hamtaro and opened fire. Panda opened fire but unfortunately was hit by a forklift truck that the Tank flung at him, he fell to the ground.

"CRAP! I'M DOWN!" he yelled in despair but the angry Tank began to punch her. "AAAAAARGH HE'S CRUSHING ME! HE'S CRUSHING ME!" yelled Panda but Hamtaro dealt the last shot to the Tank as he fell down just next to Hamtaro. "Killed it!" said hamtaro and then went over to Panda and helped her up. "You'll be okay." he said while helping Panda up. Panda then healed herself and the Ham-Hams continued their way through the alleyways.

They passed a Steam Pipe. "Hey watch out for the god damn steam pipe" said Stan.

"Man," said Panda. "I love Steam."

"Oh yeah!" replied Stan. "I love steam, I just hate the pipes."

They carried on for a bit until Stan saw some army vehicles. "Huh," he snorted "The Army,. They're about as much use as the cops," and she carried on and to their horror, there was another tank waiting for them. "TANK!" yelled Stan and opened fire. It was dealt with in no time at all and the Hams continued past some Gas Tanks.

"Hey Panda!" she said to Panda "Look, we're passing gas! Hahahahah!"

"Hehehehe, farting." chuckled Panda. Hamtaro laughed at the joke as well but Boss was standing no nonsense from Stan. "Ya know who's gonna survive this mess Stan," he asked sternly. "It ain't the one making jokes!"

Stan just scoffed and they headed towards a barricade that blocked the bridge. There was a howitzer ready to be launched. "Barricade, big ass gun." said Panda. "Good for the military to block this pathway. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Eh... lets fire it so we can get across the bridge." replied Hamtaro and he fired the howitzer. This alerted the horde. "HERE THEY COME!" yelled Stan. "HEY PANDA, JUST PRETEND THEY'RE ALL HELICOPTER PILOTS!"

"Zombie, Stan!" replied Panda "He. Was. A. Zombie!" and he opened fire on the horde, killed a Smoker that grabbed Hamtaro and a Hunter that pounced Boss.

They fought on until the fire was out. "The fire's out!" said Hamtaro and they crossed the bridge. Stan noticed the sign for Riverside that got his going again.

"Riverside?" he groaned "Oh my god I hate Canada so much! If there's one thing I hate more than vampires or zombies, it's Canada! Eh!"

"Yeah," replied Panda. "Canadians are dicks!"

"Canada?" replied Hamtaro. "Stan, we're in Pennsylvania!"

"Uh..." Stan blinked in surprised. "Um, right. I knew that!"

Then Stan heard a Boomer. "I HEAR A BOOMER!" he yelled. "And it sounded Canadian!" then he saw a Hunter. "HUNTER!" he said. "It looked Canadian!"

The 2 special infected in question were soon dead and the Ham-Boys made their way into the Safe Room in a warehouse. Stan closed the door.

"Whew!" Stan said, sitting down to the door. "Thank god!"

"Well, now that we're here! Let's see if they have food in this place." Panda said, looking around the Safe Room for food.

"And while you're doing that, could you make find any emergnecy rations. In case we'll starve to death." Hamtaro requested.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :-) OH MY GOD! This is just too funny! I couldn't take it anymore! Hahahaha! Ehehehe! Sorry about that! So anyway, reveiw it, like it or hate it! I don't mind! Thanks! Ciao!**


	9. Episode 2 - Chapter 2 - The Truck Depot

**Chapter 2 - The Truck Depot Finale**

In the Safe Room, the Ham-Hams were deciding what to do to escape. While Stan secured the safe house door, Boss sat down on the floor of the Safe Room and leaned back against the wall as he lit up a cigarette. He was pleased to have found a pump-action shotgun, along with a full box of shells, lying forgotten in the corner of the room, which he eagerly traded his metal pipe for.

"I reckon we rest up here for a couple of hours. But then we should get moving again."

Stan shot him a strange look. "We do that, and we'll be leaving at night time. Is that such a good idea?"

Boss took a deep puff from his cigarette. "Hey, every rabid son of a bitch within a three mile radius probably heard the racket we made firing off that Howitzer. They'll be closing in on where the noise came from. I want to put as much distance between us and that gun as possible."

Suddenly, Panda, who had been looking around the Safe Room, spoke up. "Hey, guys. Take a look at this."

The others looked over at him and saw a hastily-scrawled message on the wall behind him.

 _ **PETER,**_

 _ **ARMY IS STILL IN RIVERSIDE**_

 _ **WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE DEPOT**_

 _ **WE FINISHED THE TRUCK**_

 _ **HURRY**_

"Looks like we should check out that truck depot!" said Stan. "Maybe there's something there that we can use to drive out of here."

"Sounds like a good idea."Hamtaro agreed, while Boss nodded.

"I hate walking. Driving out of this shit hole city in style would be nice."

"Then Lets go!" Hamtaro said and they went out.

But as Stan began to clean his shotgun and sidearm, and the others prepared a paltry meal of jerky and bruised-looking apples scavenged from the hospital, Panda surveyed the rest of the messages written on the walls. There was an argument between several people over which one of them had killed the most zombies, and one individual had put down in writing his longing for the internet. Suddenly, a poem written in neat, loopy handwriting caught her eye.

 _ **Jonathan,**_

 _ **You have touched my very being. I shall remember you.**_

 _ **You taught all that know you what courage is.**_

 _ **And have shown us an example in death as you did in life.**_

 _ **God give me strength in my life without you.**_

 _ **And I shall thank him.**_

 _ **I can only hope our souls shall entwine again**_

 _ **In that place where there is only love, no tears, no sadness,**_

 _ **No injustice, no cruelty, no white, no black (no zombies, someone had added here)**_

 _ **No hate, no war, only love**_

 _ **Alison**_

"Damn..." Panda muttered to himself. "What a God-awful poem..." He then noticed that someone else had scribbled a message below the pretentious poetry.

'Jesus lady. I'm hiding from zombies and reading this was the most terrible thing to happen to me today.'

Panda chuckled. "Too right, man."

* * *

Panda then opened the Safe Room door and they made their way to the truck depot. The Ham-Boys followed him behind.

They made their way through a few buildings and battle the Infected and Stan looked around at regular intervals, he spotted a recycling sign on a building. "He. Thanks for saving the planet recyclers" She said proudly "Mission accomplished!" and then carried on but got grabbed by a Smoker. "OH GOD NO!" he yelled as the Smoker pulled him back. Hamtaro turned quickly round and got ready to shoot at the Smoker but Boss shot first accidentally hitting Hamtaro and Stan after killing the Smoker.

"Boss. Come on Man!" Hamtaro said to Boss.

"Nice shot Boss!" snarled Stan sarcastically "That was my ASS!"

Boss sweatdropped. "Uh sorry..."

"Guys, come on! It's this way!" Panda called out as the other Ham-Boys followed him.

The Ham-Humans continued through a container and over a lorry over to the Truck Depot itself. "Here's the truck depot!" said Hamtaro. "I knew we were gonna make it!"

"Yeah!" replied Boss. "Lets find a way to get that truck down so we can get the hell outta here!" Hamtaro vaguely heard but he was drawn to some Pain Pills. "PEELZ HERE!" he said and grabbed them. Then he noticed the generator. "We need to start up that generator!" he called to the other Hams. Then he went and tried the generator.

The Generator spluttered as it was being brought to life. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" he pleaded as he started the generator. The Ham-Hams got into positions with Stan on the Minigun. The Generator came to life and the Truck slowly began to be brought down to the ground.

"YES!" Hamtaro cheered. Then a sudden roar of zombies appeared as the horde of the Infected are coming.

"Oh shit!" said Hamtaro and got out the way but accidentally got shot by Stan. "OWW! MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled as the horde arrived. "INCOMING!" yelled Stan and revved up the Minigun to fight the incoming hordes. The Hams fought on from zombie to zombie in order to get the Truck down until the Tank came, but Stan tried the Minigun against the Tank. It worked and he fell on the floor dead.

They fought on until suddenly... the Generator Stopped. "AW FUCK!" yelled Stan "Someone turn the generator back on!" Hamtaro turned around and made his way quickly to the generator that had stopped. "Come on come on your stupid motherfucking generator!" he snarled as a Tank was raging and coming towards him. He did it and the Generator came back to life. The Tank was dead in no time at all and the Truck had finally descended to the ground.

"Quick! Get in the truck!" said Boss as he dived into their like a lunatic. The Other Ham-Hams followed suit. Stan took the wheel and tore out of the truck depot like a maniac. They had escaped.

It disappeared into the night, safe and away, leaving the mournful wails and cries of the Infected in its wake.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it then! Finished Episode 2, so now on to the next episode! Later! Like it or Hate it! I don't care!**


	10. Interlude 2 - Driving down to the River

Interlude 2 - Drving down to the Riverside

The armoured truck trundled along the broken Highway 80, where it had been travelling westward for most of the day, aside from very occasional and very brief rest-stops. Thumping could be heard every now and then from beneath the heavy vehicle most likely infected people that tried to attack the truck.

Hamtaro sat in the back cabin, looking out the grill-covered window to see night falling over a landscape of dirt hills and dark trees, many of them without leaves. A dense fog hung over the area. He sighed and looked over at Panda, who was fast asleep in his seat. Boss was in the process of cleaning his newly-acquired pump-action shotgun.

Just over two weeks ago, Hamtaro never would have imagined in a million years that he would be hanging out with a guy like Boss, let alone depending on him for his survival. But the muscle ham-human clearly cared for everyone in the group, and was a capable leader. He knew that he trusted him with her life more than anyone else now.

Panda was great, if not a bit naive. Hamtaro appreciated his positive attitude, and it helped him out of the dumps when he was feeling down. But he had seen a lot of horror movies. They never had good endings. What sort of ending was in store for them?

And Stan...

BUMP. BUMP. BUMP.

"Hey Stan!" Boss snapped. "Maybe try keeping us on the road, instead of deliberately swerving to hit infected people!"

There was a short silence, and then

CRASH! A terrible screeching of metal against metal resonated throughout the cabin. The entire truck shuddered violently, and Hamtaro was thrown out of his seat. Panda awoke with a yelp, and Boss's shotgun lurched out of his hands, bouncing around on the floor. The terrible noise and shaking were gone as quickly as they came, and the truck continued on its way.

Boss angrily got to his feet. "That's it. I'm gonna tear him a new one," he growled.

Hamtar stopped him. "Allow me." He made his way through the back cabin of the truck and passed through the opening at the end, into the driver's cabin. "Stanfier, what the hell?" he demanded angrily.

The blonde kept his eyes out the window on the road ahead. "There are a lot of abandoned cars littering the highway. I misjudged and hit one."

The orange and white haired boy sighed, and dropped into the passenger seat beside him. "You're following the right highway?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "But what's the big deal, anyway? It's not like we have anywhere to go."

"We do have a place to go! The Riverside!"

"What's so important about some backwater suburbia town?"

Zoey placed a palm to her forehead and closed her eyes, massaging her temples with her fingers and thumb. "If you remember, both Safe Rooms we've been in have had suggested evacuation sites written on the walls. The army is holding out in Riverside, and it's the closest one. So unless you have a better plan, we need to head there."

"I do have a better plan," Stan replied. "We find a supermarket, grab some foods and drinks, pull up a few deckchairs and some shotguns, and have a little fun."

"Stan..." he sighed.

"Hey, I know, we could even find ourselves a portable radio, get some tunes going." He turned to face him, grinning. "Hey, it goes along with your plan to visit small-town America. What's more small-town then sitting on the lawn with a shotgun, shooting innocent passerbies?"

Hamtaro was about to tell him how stupid he was, but he found herself smiling. Whatever he was about to say was forgotten when he saw flashing lights ahead in the distance. As the armoured truck drew nearer to the lights, it had to swerve between increasing amounts of mangled cars strewn across the highway. Eventually, Stan was forced to stop the truck completely. Louis and Bill appeared in the driver's cabin.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Why are we stopping?"

Hamtaro pointed through the window at a graveyard of wrecked cars on the highway ahead. "Pile-up. There must have been some huge accident."

"Road's blocked," Stan grunted. "There's no way the truck will be able to plough through all this shit in front of us."

Boss contemplated the situation for a moment, and then turned and headed back into the rear cabin. "Alright, everyone. Gather your gear. We're making our way into town on foot from here."

"Whoa, whoa, hey man!" Stan objected. "We're out in the middle of nowhere. We should try and find another way into town."

"There is no other way into town," Bill pointed out. "All the roads in are going to be like this."

He stepped out of the truck into the cool night, aiming his shotgun out in front of him, while Panda and Hamtaro followed, both of them brandishing their Uzis. Stan grabbed his beloved shotgun from under the driver's seat and reluctantly left the truck. Boss cast his eyes warily to the dark tree-line on either side of the highway, keeping watch in case anything moved out there, while Panda surveyed the destruction in front of him, his hope starting to wane.

"Come on," the older ham said, motioning them forward.

They made their way through the graveyard of abandoned cars. Panda curiously shone his flashlight through the shattered windshield of one to see a decaying corpse in the driver's seat. He gagged reflexively, and made sure not to look inside any more cars.  
\- 


	11. Episode 3 - Chapter 1 - The Turnpike

**Episode 3 - Death Toll**

 _"Hell came to Earth. These four are gonna send it back."_  
 _"Get to the small town of Riverside for a waterfront rescue."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Turnpike**

The Ham-Hams had made their way to a turnpike near Riverside. They left behind the truck and then made a plan. "The army is holding out in Riverside." said Hamtaro. "We should get some help!" and he grabbed a pump shotgun.

"Unless anyone has a better plan," said Panda, while grabbing the Uzi Submachine Gun. "I'd say we head there!"

With no objecion, Stan and Boss agreed on the plan while grabbing their guns: Boss grabs the Pump Shotgun while Stan grabs the Uzi Submachine gun. The Ham-Boys headed off down the road under a destroyed bridge. Hamtaro thought the use of the Pump Shotgun was more viable here for some reason, as did the other Ham-Hams. They fired away at the infected and Special infected alike.

"Well, now what?" Asked Stan. "The bridge is out!"

"We'll just have to find another way to get to the other side of the bridge." Boss answered.

"If I recall correct, there's suppose to be a ladder that connects to the bridge, so I say we should find that ladder." Panda said.

"Is that it over there?" Hamtaro said, pointing at the ladder at the other side of the destroyed bridge.

"Yeah that looks like it!" Panda replied.

And with that they climbed the ladder to get back up on the road. Stan looked up and saw a Hunter, as soon as he shot at it, it fled. "Yeah you'd better hide you sweatshirt wearin' little wuss!" he sneered and climbed the ladder. But as he got to the top, the Hunter was there ready to pounce him. And he did. "DAH! GET IT OFF!" yelled Stan as the Hams climbed up to help him. Hamtaro shoved the Hunter off. "HUNTER!" he yelled and then blast him to death with him pump shotgun. Stan got up. "Well, good job it did not throw you down to the ground and incapacitate you Stan." said Hamtaro.

"Gee thanks Red!" Stan grunted.

Then they headed off into the tunnel.

"I hate tunnels!" grunted Stan. Though he was not supposed to say this on this campaign. The Ham-Boys carried on through the tunnel, killing infected alike. "Heads up!" said Boss as he saw a Boomer. She shot it but he and Hamtaro got covered in bile. "GOD, DAMMIT, SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Hamtaro. "JEEEZ!" The horde rushed towards them quickly as they tried holding them off with their pump shotguns, that were rather slow to reload. But nonetheless, they succeeded.

Through a few more rooms, and outside they had spotted a Safe Room. This level was a breeze. "Assemble in the Safe Room People!" said Boss as he got everyone in and closed the door. "Well that were a breeze." he said to herself. The next level would be harder.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long, I've been very busy this week and in any rate I won't get everything on the right track. So I'm going as fast as I could to finish my work.


	12. Episode 3 - Chapter 2 - The Drains

**Chapter 2 - The Drains**

After the breeze of the first part, things were going to get harder for the Senshi Scouts. On the wall in the saferoom, there was the words Exodus 9:15, a passage from the bible. The passage was

 _"For now I will stretch out my hand, that I may smite thee and thy people with pestilence; and thou shalt be cut off from the earth."_

Stan stared at it in confusion. This was a hint to someone who they would meet much later in Riverside. Hamtaro stared at it as well. "Why do they put the names of bible passages there?" he pondered but he opened the saferoom door and carried on.

Through the waterworks and drains, carried on the Ham-Hams. "Man, I never thought this town has a bigger sewer." Stan commented.

"It sure beats the one back in Fairfield." Panda replied.

Hamtaro was getting tired of his pump shotgun. "This shotgun is a load of shit!" he grumbled to herself. "Can't it reload any faster?" as he carried his way through the drainage pipes, towards another drain where he would find better weapons. But first, there was a Tank!

"TAAAAANK!" yelled Hamtaro and backed off after shooting at him with a few shots of his pump shotgun. The Tank raged towards them, he climbed into the drain pipe. The Ham-Hams opened fire quickly with their flimsy pump shotguns and that was enough to deal with the Tank. "Killed Him!" smiled Hamtaro "There is some better guns down there, we can get shot of these slow ass shotguns!" and he headed down to where the guns were. Hamtaro grabbed an Auto Shotgun as did Boss. Stan grabbed an assault rifle while Panda went with the Hunting Rifle. They carried on.

When they face the zombies, Hamtaro had a blast with the Auto Shotgun. It was so cool. "POW!" he chuckled. "That killed them real quick!" and he carried on. Stan had a blast with the assault rifle. "Ahahaha!" he laughed. "Now that is a cool ass gun!" They continued through another drain into an area with a lock that they needed to lower. There would be loitering infected waiting to form in a horde to attack the Ham-Hams when they lowered the floodgate. Boss spoke. "Lower that floodgate and get across. I have a feeling the sons of bitches are gonna pounce us!"

Panda went over to the other platform. "I hit it!" he said "Get ready!"

The common infected sure enough rushed towards them. Hamtaro threw her grenade. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She yelled as the pipe bomb flew towards the common infected horde as they rushed out of the drains. It then exploded killing all the common infected. Hamtaro sniggered. Then the lock was down and they were ready to cross.

"The lock is down" said Hamtaro. "Lets go!"

Into another room, she spotted...pills. "Grabbin' Peelz!" said Hamtaro as he grabbed his beloved pills. Stan also grabbed some pills. "Grabbin' pills!" he said as she took the other bottle of pills in the medical locker. Hamtaro carried on through the drains. Into a room, where a sneaky hunter was waiting. "Hunter!" said Hamtaor. The Hunter was after Hamtaro's Pills. The Hunter threw Hamtaro through the window outside and yanked her pills off from her.

"HEY!" yelled Hamtaro "THAT'S MY PEELZ! GET OFF ME!" and he struggled for her shotgun as the Hunter with Hamtaro's pills tried to stop her. Hamtaro would not give her pills to anyone. "DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled as he grabbed her auto Shotgun. "SON OF A BITCH!" and he fired at the Hunter who fell down. Hamtaro grabbed his pills. "Better grab everythin' I can!" he said and headed over to the Safe Room that was in a caboose.

The Ham-Hams approached the Safe Room. "COME ON!" yelled Hamtaro. "EVERYONE, INSIDE! INSIDE!" They got in and she closed the door. "Whew! Finally we made it!" he cheered.

"And now, on to the next level!" Panda replied happily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know this is kinda short but this is all could write. Anyway on to the next chapter.


	13. Episode 3 - Chapter 3 - The Church

**Chapter 3 - The Church**

Stan leaned against the side wall of the train car as the incessant pounding continued on the outside of the caboose. "I hate train yards." grunted Stan as he healed himself up ready for the next part of the campaign.

Panda looked at him and said, "Stan, why do you hate everything?" Stan hastily came up with a response. "Because things that I hate are mostly a shit load of fuck!"

Panda rolled his eyes as he prepares himself for this upcoming battle. Hamtaro of course was reading the graffiti on the caboose. He read some parts that people are arguing that the army isn't saving them and many of them were at disagreements. And then he reads:

 _'Stay Away from the ones that cry I saw one RIP Apart ten people Listen for them and WALK AROUND!'_

 _'No. sneak up behind Them, and if it doesn't hear you coming it's a sitting duck.'_

 _'You go ahead, sneaking works for me.'_

 _'Sneak your self i'll fight them.'_

 _'OH YEAH! DO IT LOSER!'_

Hamtaro looked confused and thought about what it meant. "I think they must be talking how to defeat or avoid the Witch."

"Well, who else said that to stay away from 'the ones that cry'," Boss said, also reading the graffiti. "beside we encountered many other Witches in the city and towns so we can do this."

"You're right Boss." Hamtaro nodded.

"Come on you guys, let's go!" Panda said, heading down the down of the caboose.

"Okay!" Hamtaro said as he, Boss, Panda and Stan walked out of the Safe Room of the caboose and bring out their weapons.

Once arriving, they walked down to the Train yard, shooting of the Zombies that coming their way. Stan then opened fire with his assault rifle. The train yard was big. It made his feel nervous. "Oh man, these trainyards are as creepy as hell. It's so big, I can't even tell how many of those freaks are here."

"Yeah, maybe that is true," said Boss. "but who knows. As long as we don't run into any zombies we know we should be a okay."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Said Stan.

Then Hamtaro stopped for a second. And the other Ham-Boys noticed. "What's up Hamtaro? Something wrong?" Boss asked.

"Ssh, quiet! Do you guys hear that?" Hamtaro said quietly as he listens in. The other Hams follow a suit as they heard crying in the other side of the train yard.

"Carp, it's the Witch!" said Hamtaro quietly.

"What?! Already?! Where?!" Stan said quietly and quickly.

Boss followed the sound of the crying Witch and then found her on the top of the stone bridge. They carefully walked up to the bridge and then, as Hamtaro approaches her, he pull up his Shotgun and, like Stan did once, cr0wned her. "Phew that was close." Hamtaro said in relief.

"Tsk. And you said it was dangerous to come in close with a Witch." Stan said, looking at Boss with a smug look.

"Hm..." Boss grunted, remembering the last time they came across a Witch back in Fairfield.

Moving on, they continued moving on through the train yard. Stan began to move on ahead as he grabbed a Molotov. Then her big fears were realized. There was a Tank loitering around somewhere in the Train Yard. "Be careful!" he warned "A Tank is around, shoot the fuck outta it!" Then he threw her Molotov to alert the Tank, and he came raging towards the Ham-Hams.

"TANK!" yelled Boss. and opened fire. Stan and the others also opened fire at the raging Tank. He threw a rock but they got out of the way. He tried again but he was dead. "Nailed it!" sneered Stan as the Tank fell down to the ground. But Stan accidentally shot Hamtaro.

"Stan!" yelled Hamtaro all annoyed. "That is my ASS you're shooting!".

"Sorry dude." Stan replied and carried on. Down an alleyway, out of the train yard, onto a road with a cabin, until they found a Church. "There's lights on in that church!" said Panda. "We should check it out!"

"Maybe the army is holding out there!" Panda said hopefully.

They turned their heads sharply toward some incomprehensible babbling that drifted from nearby, raising their weapons. The sound was coming from behind a familiar-looking red door in the back wall of the church, next to a set of stairs that presumably led up to the bell tower.

"It's a Safe House!" Panda exclaimed.

"And it sounds like there's someone already inside," Boss said, walking up to the door. "Hello?" he called through the barred window. "Is anyone in there?" He saw a dark shadow shuffling around the room, muttering to itself incoherently.

"Hello there!" Hamtaro called out, coming up to the door with the others. "Can you let us in?"

The cowering figure in the room finally looked up at them. "I... I'm not letting you in until I know you're human."

"We're as human as they come, man," Boss replied. "I promise."

"I d-d-don't believe you..." the man stammered. "The last one I let in... I can't believe she bit me. I should never have let her in... But it's been an hour. I must be immune... Better safe than sorry... Better safe than sorry... Better safe than sorry..."

Hamtaro looked at the door, through the window, hearing and see the Church Guy. He then looked at his friend who looked confused. Boss and Stan looked at each other and Stan did the 'coo coo-coo coo' thing with his finger swinging around his head while Panda shrugged his arms.

Boss cast a sidelong look at the others. "This guy is most crazy ass nut I ever seen." He turned back to address the nut inside the Safe Room. "Hey, excuse me sir, we're immune, tired, and there's Infected in the woods not far from here. Now cut the crap and let us in!"

"You just want to make me like you!" the man blabbed. "I can smell it in your blood. It-It's not going to happen! This is my church, and I have earned my salvation!"

"I don't believe this." Boss said in shock.

"What a dick..." Panda grumbled.

Stan then blinked. "Wait a second. Church? Salvation? Don't tell me... you're that loogie who wrote Exodus 9:15 on the wall?" said Stan grudgingly. The Ham-Boys had a bad feeling about this as they approached the Church Safe House.

The man however looked at him differently. "You... saw my Bible passage...?"

"Like yeah man!" Stan said. "The one with the saying: **'For now I will stretch out my hand, that I may smite thee and thy people with pestilence; and thou shalt be cut off from the earth.'** "

The man continued to look at him. "How do you know I wrote that?"

"Because we saw it from the Sewer tunnel. Now open this door."

"No."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I still can't believe you if you're telling the truth or if you infected. Now go away!"

The Ham-Boys growled at the mean Church Guy but then, they began hearing the words "Better Safe than Sorry" being repeated several times. They began to hear the Church Guy. "No, no, no, no, no! No, no! You said that last time! You said that last time! I trusted you last time!" He said strangely.

Panda looked angrily through the window bars. Hamtaro then knocked on his door.

"No! No! My safehouse! I've got the bell! You stay the hell out! My Safe House!" yelled the Church Guy as Hamtaro knocked on the door. Hamtaro was not impressed by what she was hearing from a lunatic Church guy.

Stan stepped forward. "Let me handle this," he said to the others. He cleared his throat. "Hey! We're cops! Open up!"

However, the man on the other side of the door was not fooled. "You're not a cop. You don't sound like a cop. I'm not opening this door!"

"Have a heart, we got a helpless man with us!" he persisted.

"Hey!" Boss shot him a withering look. The muscle ham-human turned back to the window, his finger tensing on the pistol grip of his rifle. "Sir, if any of us get hurt out here, you WILL regret it."

When there was no reply, Stan raised his fist and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" the man called out in a sing-song voice.

The blonde's patience was wearing dangerously thin. "Well, let's see. I'm Stanfier, that's Bossman, Red and Panda and there's Infected out here! Now open the damn door!"

"Sorry!" the unhinged man laughed. "I can't come out and play right now! But if you come back later after I finish my homework..."

"WHAT? YOU'RE A GROWN ASS MAN, HOW CAN YOU HAVE HOMEWORK?!" Stan yelled.

"Because I wanted to. Now beat it!" He retorted.

Stan was taking back by it and growled in anger. Hamtaro, taking the last straw, march angerily and spoke to the man. "Mister," he said firmly. "If one of us gets hurt out there, I'm gonna shoot my way in there and beat you to death with my gun! WE'RE NOT INFECTED!" Hamtaro was not in the mood for this shit. "Let us in right now, or I swear to god, in this holy church, I WILL HURT YOU!"

"Not infected? NOT INFECTED?! Prove it!" screamed the Church Guy. "Prove it that you're not infected!"

"That's it..." Stan lowered the shotgun, strode forward and drew his M1911, pointing the pistol through the small window bars at the cowering figure. "Open the door right now or I will paint the walls with your brains."

"Stan!" Panda scolded. "Forget this guy! Let's just go!"

However, the damage was done.

"NOBODY GETS A FREE RIDE!" the man yelled, ducking into a side room. Several moments later, the church bell rang thunderously from high above.

DING DONG. DING DONG.

Hamtaro looked up in shock. "What the hell is that?!"

"Ding dong! Ding dong!" the crazed man's voice practically screamed from inside the Safe Room. "Dinner is served."

"Did he just... call the Horde on us?!" Stan said, shocking that he rang the Church bell.

"Un-Be-Freaking-Lievable!" Hamtaro exclaimed in angered.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Boss growled furiously. "I'm gonna tear that bell down and shove it up your ass."

Hamtaro started throwing himself against the steel door in sheer desperation. "Mister, if one of us gets killed out here, I'm gonna shoot my way in there and beat you to death with my gun!" He stopped short and looked at the rest of his group fearfully as a din of ravenous growls and howling rose from the woods, intermingling with the thunderous ringing of the church bell.

"Oh, god..." Panda whispered in horror.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Hamtaro cried.

"We won't get far," Bill said sternly. "Every infected bastard out there knows our exact location. We have to stay here and hold them off." He motioned to the two doors to the outside. "Barricade the entrances. Watch the windows, too." He started to make his way up the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked.

The older man motioned to his sniper rifle. "I'm going up to the bell tower to pick off as many as I can before they reach the church." He gave them all an affectionate nod. "Look out for each other."

With that, he turned and ran up the stairs while the others began pushing wooden benches, tables, chairs, and anything else they could find in front of the doors.

"If we live through this, I'm gonna fuckin' KILL that guy!" Stan growled.

The Horde belted down at the Ham-Humans as the church bell rang. The Church Key kept ringing the bell. Hamtaro switched her Shotgun for the Assault rifle and Stan picked up the Shotgun.

The sound of the ringing church bell could still be heard when Boss came out at the top of the bell tower, cursing every step on the stairs he had to run up. He wasted no time, immediately setting the sniper rifle down on the stone ledge and bringing his eye to the scope. He looked down into the yard to see several Common Infected already sprinting toward the church at breakneck speed.

BANG!

The sharp crack of the sniper rifle echoed in the night. A flash of red burst into the air as an infected man's head jerked violently back, and he flipped over, dead. The sniper rifle fired off another shot. And another. And another.

"Goddamn it " Boss muttered. "There are too many..."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Panda's body tensed at the sound of the sniper rifle going off upstairs. "Get ready," he warned, raising his shotgun.

The pounding on the church doors began soon after. Panda, Hamtaro and Stan backed away from them warily. A loud crack of breaking wood could be heard, and holes began to appear in the doors as the Infected outside the church smashed their way through. The survivors immediately opened fire, shooting through the holes and blasting the Infected away from the door.

"Go watch the other door!" Stan yelled, looking to his right when he heard another splintering crack. "I got this one!"

Panda and Hamtaro ran down the length of the church to the other door to see a considerably-sized hole already being smashed through it. Hamtaro leveled his newly-acquired M-16 through the hole and fired off a short burst, killing the offending attackers outside. Blood splattered all over the door.

"If Boss is doing a decent job up top, I'd hate to think of how many assholes we'd have banging at the door right now," he commented.

A shrill and horrible scream echoed throughout the church. The others looked in alarm toward the Safe Room door and realized that the scream had come from the bastard who had brought all of this down on them.

"What's wrong with him?" Panda asked, to which Hamtaro shrugged.

"Hey, shut up in there, asshole!" Stan roared.

"Window!" Panda abruptly yelled.

Hamtaro swung the assault rifle to his right to see several Common Infected climbing in through the shattered main window above the alter. He mowed them down as they appeared, sending bodies tumbling to the floor of the church with sickening crunches.

Meanwhile, Stan and Panda fired their shotguns through the holes in their corresponding doors as more and more Infected attempted to force their way in. Two more appeared at her door, and she pulled the trigger. A loud CLICK informed her that she was out of ammunition.

"Shit!" he cursed, tossing the shotgun away and drawing her pistol from the holster at his hip.

The two attackers smashed through the door, completely ripping it off its hinges, and began to attack the hastily-assembled barricade in their way. He put a bullet in each of their foreheads and they collapsed.

"I need some help over here!" Stan called from the other door to their left.

Zoey looked at Louis, who nodded, and then she ran back down the length of the church to help out the biker, while the former business man stayed back to cover the door and window. Halfway down the church, she was not prepared for when a loud crash came from high above her. He looked up to see that another one of the windows had smashed, and several bodies were tumbling down from above. He screamed in horror and threw herself out of the way of the showering glass. A number of Infected tumbled to the floor where she had been standing only seconds ago. Some of them never got back up. Three did, however, and though they were covered in hideous injuries, that did not slow them down. With bloodthirsty cries, they threw themselves at Panda.

He fired his pistol wildly, taking down two of them in a flash of light. The third one managed to fling its arms out, knocking him off his feet and into the pews. He cried out in pain, and wrestled desperately with the attacker. He managed to free her pistol aim, levelled it with one of the creature's eyes and fired, blowing out the back of its head in a foul explosion of blood.

Stan's shotgun boomed as he killed several more Infected in the midst of attacking his barricade. Automatic gunfire clattered from further down the church as Hamtaro's M-16 went off in a long burst. However, another most-unexpected sound drifted out from behind the safe-room door. It was a loud and raspy cough, wet and sickly, and it did not sound human.

"What the hell..." Stan muttered.

Panda presently came to his side, panting. "A little help!" she cried, firing her pistol at another group of bloodthirsty people right outside the door.

The combined fire from the four survivors gradually stemmed the flow of Common Infected assaulting the church, and the sound of gunfire finally ceased. Up in his perch in the bell tower, Boss wiped his brow with a sleeve and sighed.

Hamtaro then threw his pipebomb. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he yelled as the pipebomb flew out of his hands. The pipe bomb exploded and Hamtaro carried on. He fired at some more zombies until all of a sudden, the bell stopped ringing.

"BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!" spluttered the Church Guy "BETTER SAFE THAN-*splutters*"

Hamtaro, who heard his voice again, notice something different from hearing him again. He often wonders what it was but shruggerd it. "I can't believe we just fought them all off!" Hamtaro exclaimed from down the church.

Panda shakily reloaded her pistol, just in case. "I can't believe that we're still alive."

"Yeah, well I know one guy who isn't going to be for much longer," Stan growled angrily, cocking his shotgun and turning toward the safe-room door. "Yo asshole-"

"Stan!" he cried in protest. "Don't-"

However, he too fell silent and they both stared at the safe-room in shock. The door stood wide open. The man inside was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Stan asked weirdly.

"That's funny. I thought he was just here a moment ago." Hamtaro said, loonking around the Safe Room.

Panda wonders around the room and thought to him. 'Something's not right...'

Panda then motioned Stan and Hamtaro to come as they aimed their guns into the doorway of the Safe House cautiously. Where the hell had the guy inside gone? Stan slowly advanced on the door while Panda and Hamtaro covered him. They continued moving on ahead until Hamtaro felt a slight pressure coming from the back of his neck as he felt like that someone or something is watching him. And then suddenly...

*Growl*

He and the others heard a growl around them and as they looked around for more until finally...

*Roar*

Hamtaro looked and spotted Hunter pouncing from the client and landing on him and started to attack him. "GAH! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" Hamtaro screamed.

Stan and Panda saw this and Stan knocked him off of Hamtaro and squeezed the trigger and a flame exploded from the barrel of his shotgun, the pellets piercing the long appendage above Hamtaro's head. An inhuman squeal of pain echoed above them, and Hamtaro aimed his M-16 upward. He opened fire and killed what was the church guy.

Hamtaro panted heavily by this sight. "Goddammit all..."

"What the hell was a Hunter is even doing?" Stan said in questioned.

Panda looked at it very closely and then begins to realize. "Guys, I think that Hunter is the Church Guy."

Hamtaro and Stan looked into shock then looked down at the Hunter/Church Guy. "Wait, do you mean to tell me that he changed into... that?" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Well, he did say he'd been bitten." Stan replied. He then walked up to him, and then did moved the body over to see his face. Then Stan did something that made him satisfied: he kicked his corpse which made it rolled over the wall. "That's for almost gotten us killed by the zombies you jackass!"

Hamtaro and Panda was taken back by this action and sweatdropped. "Hey, what's goin' on guys? I heard gunshot." They turned and saw Boss marching downstairs and arriving the Safe Room.

"Well, we got inside the Safe Room," Panda began to explained. "but a Hunter appeared in front of us and attack Hamtaro. But Stan knocked him off of him and Hamtaro killed him. And then, we found out that Hunter was the Church Guy."

Boss looked shocked and saw the corpse of the Hunter/Church Guy. "He is? How did that happen?"

"Well, he did say that he was bitten. And of course Stan had to kick the guy."

"Meh." Boss shrugged. "That's bound to happen."

"Well, at least we're safe... for now." Hamtaro said, sighing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, I admitted... this is a long chapter but it is a funny one too. Also, I did some research and I read that the Church Guy will have changed into either a Hunter if you heard him growl, a Smoker if he starts coughing, or a Boomer if he begins to gurgle. Either way, I choose Hunter so to make thins easier. So anyway, enjoy and see you on the next Chapter.


	14. Episode 3 - Chapter 4 - The Town

**Chapter 4 - The Town**

As they prepared themselves, the Ham-Hams were getting ready for the next part of the adventure, this time they were going into Riverside. Stan looked around and saw the words "Better safe than sorry" written on the wall several times over. Stan snorted "PEH! What an asshole that Church Guy was, why couldn't I have kicked his ass when he was alone?" But unfornately no one heard him.

But as they begin to leave, Hamtaro saw a list of the names of Survivors and their dates of death that are written on the wall outside the Safe Room. Hamtaro looked and read them, he begins to felt sorry for them and began to wrote down on the wall with a black sharpy saying "Rest in Peace" and went outside.

"I hate Small Towns" Stan grunted as he moved out of the church and into Riverside before tackling a Boomer with her shotgun. "Pop the can in it's ass." he gleamed. Then he carried on into through Riverside.

The Ham-Hams continued behind Stan into Riverside.

"Well, here we are. The 'historic' town of Riverside," Stan said sullenly. He was in a bad mood as usual.

'Probably because Boss woke us all up too early,' Hamtaro thought, shaking his head.

The four Ham-Ham survivors made their way into the dreary town of Riverside and found themselves amid a scene of devastation. A mixture of abandoned and wrecked cars was scattered throughout the streets, among piles of rubble and dead bodies. Some were riddled with bullet-holes, while others had been clawed to death. The stench was terrible. This once vibrant Pennsylvania town was now a wasteland since the Military pulled out of Riverside, after the town had been overrun by the infection.

"You know, for once, it'd be nice to visit a city without dead bodies everywhere," Hamtaro deadpanned, crinkling his nose.

"Get used to it," Boss said crisply as he lit up a cigarette. As he exhaled, he noticed that there were a number of APCs (armoured personnel carriers, he clarified for the others) and various other military trucks amid the civilian vehicles. "Looks like the army was here at some point."

Indeed, there was infected army officers amongst the crowds of infected civilians, Stan sneered. "The Army! What a fat lot of help they've been to us!" and he blasted them with his Shotgun.

"So where are they now?" Panda pointed out.

"Maybe they're further inside the town." The muscle Ham-Human flicked the cigarette to the road and lifted his sniper rifle. "Only one way to find out."

With that, the team made its way carefully through the silent streets. They cautiously kept watch for any signs of danger, but the area was dead quiet. The town was disturbingly empty; there was not a living soul in sight.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Panda muttered.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that most of the infected ones came to the party at the church last night," Boss grunted. "That nut you called the 'Church Guy' sure invited a lot of 'em."

"But where is the army?"

Boss did not respond. From his experience, if there were not any soldiers out on patrol in the open, then the area was not secure. There could be hostiles watching them right now. He maintained a vigilant grip on his rifle.

"The main street should be around the corner," Panda said after a while, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. "Hopefully there's a-" His words died in her throat as they came to the centre of Riverside.

The scene of destruction was heart-rending. Countless bodies, many of them in military fatigues, were strewn all over the street, expressions of pain and desperation frozen on the ones that still had faces. Craters, pot-holes and scorch marks attested to the abundance of explosives that had been deployed. In the middle of the street stood some sort of command centre, made up of several vehicles, all reduced to burnt-out shells. The command centre was completely encircled by a ring of corpses, military and infected alike. It was clear that the army made a stand here, but had failed to hold the line.

"My god..." Panda muttered.

Hamtaro hoped that some of the poor bastards had been able to fall back and escape from the town with their lives.

Panda gazed over the devastating scene of the failed stand against the Infected and sighed heavily. "I guess Riverside couldn't hold out anything. The Infected must have come in through the same sewers that we used."

Boss grunted, as though recalling a bad memory. "Don't remind me. Little bastards had a whole damn network of tunnels throughout the countryside to pop up right under our feet."

"Now what do we do?"

The older Ham-Human was looking northward. "We're gonna die if we stay in Riverside. If we get to the river, maybe we can find a boat."

"Sounds good to me," Hamtaro replied, glad to have a plan again. "Let's do it."

"Hold yer horses, kiddo," Bill said, sitting down atop a small pile of rubble. "We need to stock up on supplies first. We're completely out of food and running low on ammunition. We should take the opportunity here to scavenge what we can."

And so, they went to the supermarket to get more food and other supplies and begins to move on ahead. But then Stan had a surprise attack by a Smoker who pulled him away and a Boomer who puked on him to attract the Horde. Hamtaro quickly came over to the situation, killing both the Smoker and Boomer but unlucky enough to get covered in bile as well! "AWWW SHIT!" he yelled as the horde came towards him. Panda and Boss worked to keep the infected away from the 2 of them and once they had both been cleared of the bile effect, they carried on.

Hamtaro stopped as he heard the sound of a Tank. "Everyone," he said "there is a Tank! In the name of that is good, PUNISH THE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" and he threw a Molotov onto the Tank that raged towards them. "Back off you stupid giant motherfucker!" snarled Stan as he opened fire at the Tank.

The Tank was dead in no time at all, and the Ham-Hams turned their attention to the barricade that the Military left when they pulled out of Riverside. "Now that is a big ass machine gun!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he saw the mounted gun that the Military had left behind. There was a forklift truck there that had lifted up the walkway in a vague attempt to stop the infection.

"We need to lower that forklift and fast!" said Panda.

"I got this!" Boss said as he got on the job and the fork lift truck lowered down the walkway. It fell down with a crash setting off a car alarm nearby.

"Aw hell!" groaned Hamtaro as he hurried off to the Safe Room.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Stan yelled as he and the other Ham-Boys ran away.

The horde came in it's furor, and the Ham-Hams struggled on to the Safe Room. Almost Tripping up on a Witch and startling her, they reached the Safe Room. Boss closed the door. "Whew! Thank god!" he said.

"Heh. We're safe... for now." Hamtaro replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, so I did some of this but this all I got. So yeah. Enjoy it while you can. See ya later!


	15. Episode 3 - Chapter 5 - Boathouse Finale

**Chapter 5 - Boathouse Finale**

In the Safe Room, the Ham-Hams were about to head off to Riverside Park where they believed there might be some help. Stan was in a bad mood, he had seen things about lawyers that she hated "I hate lawyers..." he grumbled.

No one heard her complaint about lawyers and they carried on into Riverside approaching the park.

The sky darkened quickly as evening approached, casting an ominous atmosphere over the area. Luckily (or not) by that time, they had reached the edge of the town and stood at the entrance to a dirt trail running between two dirt ridges cropped by trees, most of them without leaves. A wooden sign next to a low wooden fence proclaimed: RIVERSIDE PARK. It was impossible to see very far, courtesy of the fog that hung over the area

"Well, this looks cheerful," Hamtaro muttered sarcastically.

"We can get to the river through the park," Panda pointed out.

"Let's do it," Stan said. "I'm sick of this town."

The team carefully made their way along the trail, their flashlights leading the way. For a while, nothing attacked them, but everyone became increasingly unnerved as they moved up the hill. As they made their way further and further into the park, frightful sounds could be heard low snarls, sorrowful moaning, heavy breathing. Sometimes far off, sometimes disturbingly close.

A startlingly loud shriek caused Panda to jump in fright. He looked toward the sound to see a gaunt, pale woman charging out of the trees. Stan raised his shotgun, only for Bill to push it back down. The infected woman leapt into the air with a strangled cry, only to be stabbed through the throat. Boss kicked the body to the ground and cleaned the blood off his knife before shoving it back into his holster.

"I don't like this, man," Hamtaro said quietly. "They can come at us from anywhere "

He fell silent when the older Ham-Human shot him a glare. "We've gone through the options. This is the one we picked. It's too late to turn back now. I'm going to see it to the bitter end, and you're all comin' with me."

The grim certainty to his words seemed to rally everyone into the right mindset. They took extra care, covering all sides and making slow but steady progress. Whenever they came across Common Infected, they made sure to take them out as quietly as possible. After a slow and bitter progression through the darkness, Francis pointed toward lights in the distance.

"Over there. Maybe the army came through here when they retreated."

"It sure would explain why there are so many Infected in the park," Boss grunted in agreement.

At the top of the hill, the team came across a tall stone structure with a picnic table under the cover. On the table, they found several folders and documents, outlining the evacuation plan of Riverside, when it had actually been in effect.

"There's a boathouse where those floodlights are at the riverfront," Boss commented, poring over the maps by torchlight while the others kept watch. "According to these notes, the military used it as a supply base. They kept all sorts of stuff there petrol, food, radios."

"Maybe they left some stuff there," Hamtaro said hopefully.

Panda peered over Boss's shoulder and could not help but notice the isolation of the boathouse. Oh, nice. A cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends

As they made off toward the lights that they now knew marked the location of the river, the dark and twisted ambience of growls, snarls and moans echoed throughout the trees. The Infected were out there, and it sounded like there were a lot of them.

* * *

Later...

"Hm... I hate this water... well sometime..." grunted Stan. No one heard him. But Hamtaro gave a response.

"Ya know a Stan," he said "You should make a list of everything you hate and make a story about it!"

"Pah." retorted Stan. "What makes you say that Red? I hate writing and I hate lists! Well, I'm okay with writing but I'm not good with lists."

"Alright Stan," said Panda. "What the hell is up with you?"

"No seriously," replied Stan. "I hate Lawyers! When are they gonna get done practicing law?!"

"Aw put a sock in it Stan." replied Boss as they approached the Park with the boathouse.

"Hey look, it's the boathouse!" Hamtaro commented when they reached the riverfront.

Stan looked at the wharf and scowled. "Not much of a boathouse when there are no boats left. Now it's just a house."

"Very insightful of you, Stanfier," Boss said sarcastically. He motioned the group into the ruined building. "Come on, let's check inside for supplies."

However, they made a much more exciting discovery an intact radio was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, static issuing from its speaker.

"Hot damn!" Panda exclaimed. "Do you think we might be able to contact the army with that?"

"The army ain't in Riverside anymore, kid," Boss replied.

Suddenly, the radio crackled as it broadcasted a message. "If th an sur vers... fire sss respo "

The survivors looked at each other in excitement, and the muscle ham-human strode forward to fiddle with the radio. He adjusted the dials until he finally matched the frequency with the broadcast.

 _"If there are any survivors out there with firearms, please respond,"_ the radio squawked.

"Survivors with firearms, huh?" Panda commented.

The transmission repeated itself several more times, before Boss approaches the radio.

"If there is anyone out there, this is John and Amanda Slater. We are a small fishing vessel anchored off Riverside" called John from the radio.

Boss went in and took up the microphone. "Hello, this is Boss, do you copy? Over."

 _"Hello?"_ asked John all surpised _"See Amanda, I told you someone was still out there! We read you loud and clear, over."_

"I am transmitting from Riverside. We are at the riverbank, and there are four of us. We require immediate evacation. Three of us are known to be immune to the virus. Over."

 _"This is John Slater, transmitting from the Saint Lidia II. We are a small fishing vessel anchored off Riverside. Are you and your group armed? Over."_

Boss raised an eyebrow at the others quizzically. What a strange question. "Sir, we just fought our way to this spot from Fairfield. We are well armed. I repeat, we are well armed."

 _"Copy that,"_ the radio squawked. _"We can come get you in 10 minutes, arms yourselves for the trip and tell me when to head out"_

The Ham-Hams got ready with their weapons armed and Boss replied to John telling him and Amanda that they were ready for rescue.

 _"Alright, we're on our way!"_ said John. _"We're on our way, I don't want our first act of kindness to be our last!"_

And with that, the horde arrived.

"HERE THEY COME!" Hamtaro cried.

"GET READY!" Boss yelled.

The Horde began as Hamtaro threw his pipebomb and attached himself to the Minigun gunning down the infected alike, like the Heavy Weapons Guy. The other Hams defended with their guns and continued fighting against the Infected. The hordes kept coming until the first Tank arrived.

"TANK!" yelled Stan and threw her Molotov at the Tank. Hamtaro and Boss fired him with the minigun for a bit but then he went out of the gun's reach and Boss had to use his assault rifle until he was dealt with. "Got it!" smiled Boss. The next horde arrived and at last, after the final Tank had been killed, the boat arrived.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE BOAT!" yelled Boss as he and the other Hams raced their way towards the Slater's boat. They got on and the boat sailed away. They left Riverside for good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, that's the end of Episode 3. But there's gonna be a familiar scene because there is an unknown info that the Couple, John and Amanda Slater, have true purpose on why they wanted survivors with guns but, like I said, it's unknown. So anyway, like it or hate it. I don't care! See ya on the next Interlude!


	16. Interlude 3 - The Traitorist Move

Interlude 3 - The Traitorist Move

After facing the horde of zombies by the boathouse, Hamtaro and his pal were rescue by a married couple the Slaters. The fishing vessel motored southward down the river, surrounded by darkness. The four survivors of the Riverside ordeal wearily entered the small superstructure near the bow of the boat and made their way to the front cabin, where they found a couple who must have been in their mid-thirties. Stan gravitated toward the back, his dour posture and manner in stiff contrast to the youngest two members of his group, who were eager to meet these new survivors.

The woman, a plain blonde dressed in jeans and a tattered jacket, smiled at them. "Glad you folks made it here in one piece. I'm Amanda Slater."

Boss shook her hand as he introduced himself and the others. "Thanks for coming to get us."

"We owe you our lives," Panda chipped in gratefully.

The older woman simply nodded, while the man at the controls finally turned away from the window to face them. He had tousled black hair, an average build, rugged features, and wore a fishing vest over a bloodstained shirt.

"The name's John Slater," he said, shaking everyone's hands. "I'm happy that you all made it out of that mess in one piece. It sure sounded like there were a lot of Infected up there at the lighthouse."

"You have no idea, man." Hamtaro replied.

"I'm glad I don't kid, I'm glad I don't." he chuckled.

"So where you folks headed?" Boss asked crisply as he pulled out a cigarette from the breast pocket of his jacket. Amanda scowled, and John looked as though he might comment on the older man's smoking. Whatever he saw in those steely grey eyes, however, seemed to change his mind.

"There's a small military stronghold down the river. As far as we know, it provides armed support for several minor settlements in the area, where survivors are still trickling in."

"That's good news," Hamtaro said.

"So where did you two come from?" Panda asked, very interested to learn their stories.

"Harrisburg, a town further down the river," Amanda replied. "It was overrun a few days ago, and we heard about the army being up in Riverside, so we figured we'd try our luck to get there. But they were gone by the time we got there."

"Looks like you're in the same boat as us."

No one laughed at Hamtaro's lame joke. His voice, however, reminded Panda of the injuries he had sustained back at the Church.

"Never mind him sir, Hamtaro just took some shrapnel to his arm just before," he said, motioning to him, and then turning back to face John. "You wouldn't happen to have any sterilised tweezers, would you?"

"Sure. We have some gear below deck. Come with me and I'll show you." He looked over at Amanda. "Would you take the controls, dear, while I show this young man where our medical supplies are?"

The older woman's expression flickered to something tight and drawn for a moment, before resuming its passive and mild state. "Of course," she replied, turning to take the throttle.

"Make yourselves comfortable boys," John said to the others of the group, who were staying in the cabin with Amanda. "Follow me," he said lightly to Panda.

He led her outside, and then down some stairs into the sub-deck hold. It was a dark space with sparse light, courtesy of a number of lamps swinging overhead. Miscellaneous supplies could be seen shelved all around the room.

"It's a nice boat you have here sir," Panda said conversationally as he gazed around.

"Why, thank you," John replied pleasantly. He pointed to a box sitting on the floor at the far end of the room. "That's where we keep the medical stuff."

* * *

"Have you run into any other survivors?" Hamtaro asked Amanda as she steered the boat down the river.

"We encountered a small group a while back, but they weren't armed well enough." She sounded sorrowful. "Didn't even have guns. The poor things didn't stand a chance."

"What happened to them?"

"They didn't make it."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the cabin, and Boss could not help feeling slightly uneasy.

Amanda glanced at her watch to see that it had been over five minutes since her husband had taken the young woman downstairs. Finally, she let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know what's taking them so long, but John wouldn't be able to find his own head if it wasn't screwed on."

Hamtaro shot her a smile, and Boss nodded.

"I'll go downstairs and help them find those tweezers," she continued, turning to face him. "Do you mind taking the controls for a minute?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

After rummaging through the box, Panda finally procured out a pair of medical tweezers. "Thanks," he said, straightening up and putting the tweezers in the pocket of his pants. "These are exactly what I need."

"No problem," John replied, standing aside and gesturing toward the exit from the hold. "Shall we?"

He made her way past him and toward the stairs. However, just as he was about to reach them, he felt the man wrap his arm around her waist and violently pull her upward.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?" he exclaimed in shock.

H received no response from him, aside from the tightening of his grip.

"Let me go!" Panda cried out.

She struggled and yelled, but her attacker clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. Her panic became extreme when she realised that her guns, along with her backpack, had all been left topside in the front cabin of the boat. John roughly pulled her over to the edge of the room and placed a hand behind her head.

"Please... don't..." he pleaded.

But the man was past the point of reasoning. He pulled her head back and then slammed her forehead into the wall, knocking her out. As his limp figure crumpled to the floor, he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. He looked over to see Amanda entering the room, holding a pistol.

"Did you hear anything up top?" he checked.

"No," she replied, shaking her head and handing him a cable-tie.

John nodded and rolled Panda over onto his stomach, pulling his hands behind her back. Moments later, her wrists were crossed and tightly bound together, restraining her hands behind her.

"Wake her up," Amanda said, casting a wary eye to the stairs. "Let's get this done, before her friends catch onto what's happening. Now that we have a hostage, I'm sure they'll cooperate."

Her husband sat Panda up, propping his back up against the wall. His head slumped forward, but he held him up with one hand, and slapped his across the face several times with the other.

"Wake up, little man. It's show-time."

* * *

Later...

"They sure are taking a while to find a pair of medical tweezers," Hamtaro chuckled absently. "I feel bad for giving them so much trouble."

Boss, on the other hand, was frowning deeply. It had been ten minutes. Something was wrong. He could feel it. "Take the controls," he said to Hamtaro, going over to the back wall of the cabin and picking up his pistol. "I'm going to find what is going on "

At that moment, a hoarse shout from outside on the deck caught everyone's attention. "Freeze! We have your friend! Come out with your hands up!"

"Aw, hell," Stan muttered, looking behind them. "I knew there was something about those two I didn't like."

Hamtaro immediately eased off the throttle, bringing the fishing vessel to a drifting stop in the middle of the river. The three of them grabbed their weapons and rushed out to the deck to find Panda and their 'rescuers' standing near the edge of the boat.

Panda's hands were tied behind his back, and John was roughly pushing her along the deck. As soon as he saw the others emerge from the superstructure, he pulled his back and pressed a pistol to his temple. Her eyes widened with fear. Amanda aimed her pistol at Boss, while he, Hamtaro and Stan pointed their guns at the couple.

"Don't move!" John yelled at them. "Drop your weapons! Now!"

They froze where they stood. After everything they had been through, they now had to deal with this?

Boss narrowed his eyes at the sight of Panda being held hostage. "Let him go."

John bit his lip nervously. "I don't want to do this. No one has to get hurt. Just lower your guns, and put them down on the deck."

Stan sneered at him. "That's what this is all about, huh? You're in desperate need of weapons, so you crafted this little hustle? Get us on board, wait until one of us is alone, and then take them hostage?"

"Just do as he says," Amanda replied evenly.

"Tsk." Stan shrugged. "I don't think so. We have the superior firepower here you two. And you're outnumbered. You two don't stand a chance."

"That's true," John replied, pressing the muzzle of his pistol harder against Panda's head. "But if you try anything, I will kill her."

The tense standoff continued for a few more moments, with people on both sides exchanging nervous glances with each other more than once. Fingers were tensed on triggers.

Panda's ragged breath hitched in his throat. He could not believe they had trusted these people.

Finally, Boss scowled and threw his guns and knife to the deck at John, Amanda and Panda's feet.

John motioned with a wave of his gun. "The rest of you. All of your weapons. All of them!"

sStan gripped his shotgun tighter, but Boss shot him a stern look.

"Do as he says."

The stocky biker blanched. "But..."

"Do as he says!"

He and Hamtaro slowly and reluctantly took out their various firearms and knives and placed them on the deck. John roughly pulled Zoey toward the edge of the boat by the crook of her arm, while Amanda kept her pistol trained on Boss.

The muscle Ham-Human never took his eyes off John. "Just a word of advice for you two. Never stop running."

"Oh, I'm scared little," he sneered. "It's the end of the world, mate. We've got enough problems. Just who the hell are you meant to be to stack up to that?"

"I'll tell you who the hell I am," the old man said, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm the guy you never want to run into again. Because the next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you the two of you."

A brief hint of fear flickered across John's face. Suddenly, Stan used the momentary distraction and leapt into action, drawing a pistol he had managed to keep hidden. He pointed it at John

BANG!

The biker cried out and recoiled as a bullet from Amanda's pistol slammed into him. The force from the impact sent him toppling over the railing of the boat and into the water.

"Stan!" Hamtaro yelled. He looked back to see Amanda realigning her aim at him. "Oh, shit..."

He ran for his life to the edge of the boat and dove overboard as Amanda began firing at him, not before he grabs his Handgun and shot the elderly's gun off her hand. John looked back to see that Boss had taken advantage of the commotion and was running straight at him. He panicked and did the only thing he could think of.

He threw Panda overboard. He cried out as he vanished into the dark waves.

John looked back up, expecting to find Boss about to unleash a world of hurt upon him. However, he was relieved to see that the older man readjusted his course and dove into the water after Panda. With the threat from the other four survivors gone, John surveyed the pile of the guns that they had secured, and found himself questioning what they had come to.

"Go! Go! Go!" Amanda cried, breaking him out of his reverie.

He ran into the superstructure to the control panel and pushed forward on the throttle. The fishing vessel motored off and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry it took too long I have to work on similar projects, and there's I have to do holiday work at home. So sorry. This part of the script maybe recognize so don't flame or anything. Like it! Hate it! I don't care just to let you know. Okay. Ciao!**


End file.
